Just another girl next door
by CrazyasCresta
Summary: "The best night of your life can become the worst mistake you've ever made" Jace decides to come home after five years. But what surprises lurk there. Will a girl from his past change his future? Or will she be just another girl next door? ON HOLD
1. SAM!

JPOV

"OMG Jacey I'm soo excited to meet your parents" Kaelie screeches at me as I pull into the Lightwoods driveway. I lost contact with them five years ago after I graduated high school and moved to the city. Now here I am to introduce them to my knocked-up girlfriend, and the kid isn't even mine.

I bang on the old oak door hoping they'll answer it soon to save me from the leech I call my girlfriend. The door finally opens. Behind it is a tall, scrawny thirteen year old with black hair with grey eyes.

"Jace!" He yells while flinging his arms around me. I give a little chuckle then hugged him back.

"Max what are you freaking abou—" Mayrse's sentence is cut off when she sees me. Her eyes instantly darken but it's gone so fast I must have imagined it. She smiles sweetly at me. Then averts her glance to the six month pregnant girl next to me.

"Well come in" she ushers us inside with a wave of her hand. We all walk into the kitchen after our coats are in the closet. So I hop on a bar stool and open a can of Coke.

"So you must be Mayrse, I've heard so much about you" Kaelie says while waving about her manicured fingers.

"Well I've heard nothing about you" I almost spit out my Coke at Mayrse's words. It doesn't seem to faze Kaelie's bubble head though.

"Oh I'm Kaelie" she says in her nasally voice.

Then I hear the front door flung open.

"Hey Mayrse I'm here" my heart stops. I'd know that voice anywhere. Clary?

"I'm in the kitchen" Mayrse calls back. Then she gives me a look as if saying "don't" I send her a questioning look.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and I turn and see Clary. No longer sixteen. Standing in the kitchen entryway. Flaming red hair pulled into a messy bun. Paint splattered jeans and a baggy t-shirt that says "I used to be with stupid" she fakes a smile at me then a loud banging reverberates through the house.

"Shit" she mutters under her breath at the same time Max shouts from the other room "NO SAM THAT'S MY NEW GUITAR!" Both Clary and Mayrse run out of the room. I follow curious as to who this Sam is.

There standing by the TV looking up at Clary with big innocent gold eyes and a pout on his lips is I'm guessing Sam. He looks about four with curly red hair and big gold eyes.

"Why did you knock over Max's guitar Sam?" Clary asks him.

"I sorry Momma" I hold in a gasp. Who got Clary pregnant in high school because he's like four and she's only twenty. Too bad I graduated before that happened I would've knocked his brains out.

"Don't be sorry to me be sorry to Max" she says sweetly. He turns to Max but instead of apologizing he starts laughing. Clary pokes him in the chest then he finally croaks out.

"Sorry Maxy" he says while smirking. Max just huffs then stomps upstairs guitar in tow.

"Okay see you later baby" Clary says while pecking him on the nose "be good for Grandma" then Clary runs to the door but at the last second she turns.

"Oh and Jace the gangs meeting at Taki's at six you're welcome to join us" then she shuts the door.

* * *

Me and Kaelie walk inside out of the brisk November chill. As soon as I step inside Clary waves me over to their booth. She's changed from her painting clothes and is now wearing something more suitable for the cold.

Sitting at the booth with her is Izzy, Simon, Alec and some sparkly guy. I slide into the booth next to Izzy and Simon and right across from Clary.

"Oh shit" I hear Kaelie say as she runs to the kitchen.

"I see you got her knocked up too" Izzy says casually to me.

"It's not even mine" I throw back. But then I register her words. "Wait what do you mean too?" I ask. She doesn't answer.

"That's Magnus, Alec's boyfriend" she drawls while changing the subject.

"Oh darling I deserve a better introduction than that" Magnus tells her. Izzy just rolls her eyes and leans on Simon. I tear my eyes away from Iz and see Clary standing on her chair.

"Oh Jace meet THE MAGNIFICENT MAGNUS BANE!" Clary exclaims. Blushing a scarlet red she sits back down. I raise an eyebrow at her, she just smiles at me.

"See Izzy darling that is what I'm talking about" Izzy just huffs at him indignantly.

"May I take your orders" the waitress says while shoving her chest in my face. I'm about to order when I hear a shriek.

"Oh no you don't" Kaelie says while yanking the poor girls hair. "He's mine"

"He would never want a fatty like you" the other girl shrieks. They start yanking hair and screaming obscenities.

"Ladies, ladies there is enough of me to go around" I say standing up.

"It's like high school all over again" I hear Isabelle say. The boss comes and drags the two girls to the kitchen. Then Clary gets up abruptly and heads to the door.

"Hey Clary wait up" I say jogging after her. We get outside and fall into a peaceful silence.

"So did you miss me?" I ask her.

"Not everything revolves around you" she says harshly.

"Well you have to admit most of the things do" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"But yeah I did" I'm surprised by her answer, I didn't expect that.

"Did I just stun the great Jace Herondale into silence" she gasps.

"In your wildest dreams Fray" I say back at her. She mocks hurt putting a hand over her heart.

"Oh how you wound me"

We walk in silence for a bit more when Clary slips, and I catch her right before her head hits the pavement.

"Ow my ankle" she says clutching her foot. She tries to stand but falls back to the ground again. I kneel next to her.

"Need help?" I ask. She winces again then finally nods her head. So I lift her up. Bridal style.

"Remember next time you're planning to injure yourself to get me attention, just remember that a little sweet talk works wonders." I say to her.

"You're an asshat" she tells my shirt.

"Oh Clary how you wound me" I mock her earlier words.

"Shut up"

* * *

So what do you think? Oh BTW I don't own TMI just the plot to this story. It's just a random thing I thought of so R&R


	2. Egotistical

CPOV

I always wondered how I can put up such an amazing poker face on. The last couple of days have been nothing but fake smiles around Jace because I'm afraid to be happy. He probably doesn't notice my poker face. He either doesn't notice or doesn't care. I hope it's the latter because I don't need him coming and screwing my life up I finally calmed it down. He won't notice I reassure my self he surrounds himself with fakes anyway.

My life used to be in ruins but I pulled myself together. For Sam. When in truth my insides are falling apart. After I had Sam I never dated, refused to fall in love.

No Jace didn't break my heart. He's not the reason why I'm cold and heartless as Magnus so generously describes me. It's simply just after I got pregnant with Sam reality set in. He's the only man in my life. Unless you include Simon but I don't he's always been a part of my life.

I make my way to the kitchen smelling the sweet, sizzling scent of bacon. My taste buds are basically watering. I'm quickly snapped out of my reverie by the smell of smoke. I bolt into the kitchen where Izzy is waving a spoon at Simon her back turned towards the stove.

"Izzy" I screech sounding a lot like Jace's new girlfriend.

"Oh shit" she yells. Then were all waving around towels. We probably look quite comical.

A voice clearing stops our little towel show. Sam is standing there a grin smothering his face, and standing behind him with an identical grin is Jace. I look at my feet my cheeks reddening.

"I'm surprised you even let Iz in the kitchen" Jace says.

"Oh you little" Izzy exclaims while waving her towel threateningly at him.

"Actually she's improved" I say. Izzy smiles at me sweetly. Then throws a look at Jace as if saying "ha" so I humour her. "She can pour a bowl of cereal"

I see Simon slowly back into a corner, Sam following closely behind him. So I run past Izzy and Jace. Then Izzy's after me like a pack of angry wolves. Screaming obscenities at me.

I'm laughing my head off. It's so fun to get under Izzy's skin. The after effects are never pleasant. But it's just so darn fun.

A sobering thought hits me and I freeze. Not from fear I just freeze. They say after my little 'mistake' I've never been the same. Always freezing up and never having fun. Quick images flit across my eyelids.

_Short skirt. Black boots. Flashes of gold. Flashes of red. Loud music. Strobe lights. Bathroom stalls. Bathroom door. A pink plus sign._

Jace is staring at me in shock and Izzy's looking at her feet. My hands are aching and I look down at them and see blood from my nails digging into my palm. I sprint into my room and slam the door, and slide down putting my hands on my head. More images envelope me.

_Blackness. Bright lights. Ringing ears. Alcohol. Dancing. Grinding. Kissing. Tears. Yelling. Screaming. Crying. Lying. Cheating. Leaving. Cold. Heartless. Breakups. No makeups. Gone. Pregnant. Broken heart._

I haven't had a flashback in two years. I thought I was improving. Now I've had two. More vivid then any other before. Tears well up in my eyes.

No. No. No. Why is this happening to me?

A horrid thought escapes me what if I'm breaking again because of Jace. No that's not possible we were only friends it was Sebastian who made me like this.

Sebastian isn't your baby daddy though. I think to myself. Sebastian just broke my heart.

He cheated on me. So I got drunk at a party. Which caused my pregnancy.

I have this feeling I know who Sam's dad is. But I'm not positive so I won't jump to conclusions.

I stand up and stare at my puffy eyes in the bathroom mirror. This isn't me. I'm not weak. I'm strong. I'm strong for Sam. I fix myself up and walk back into the living room.

Jace is lounging on the couch. My stomach does flip flops I don't want to talk to him.

"Izzy and Simon took Sam to Mayrse's" I nod my head. So worried about being strong for Sam and pulling myself together I actually forgot about him. "Want to take a walk with me?" I nod my head again.

"So what was all that about?" He asks. I stiffen.

"Nothing" short and simple he doesn't need to know anything.

"It looked like more than nothing"

"We'll it's nothing you need to concern your pretty little head over" I snap. He smirks Oh shit.

"I am hot, sexy, dashing but never pretty" I'm happy for the topic change. "Pretty is for young naive girls like you"

"I'm not naive" I whack his arm "and you're not dashing" I giggle. Oh my gosh I just giggled I never giggle.

"Oh Clary your words are like knives, I believe as much as it hurts to say this you just wounded my ego" I laugh a full blown real laugh it this time no flashbacks follow.

"Nobody can wound your ego Jace it's to big" I say still laughing.

"You're right"

"I'm always right" I say smugly.

"And I'm the egotistical one" he mumbles.

We walk in silence.

"You want to eat at Taki's?" I ask as we walk by Taki's.

"Nope" he says popping the "p"

My eyebrows mush together. "Why?" We used to always hang out at Taki's.

"Kaelie" he says it like it explains everything.

"Soooo" I say.

"So she's annoying" he says.

"Then why are you dating her?" We're a couple blocks away from Taki's now.

"She got pregnant and told everyone it was mine, we weren't dating at the time but I guess I was the only person she could think of when people asked her who the dad was, it's not me, and I can't afford to lose my job again her dads the owner of the company I work for, I would for sure be fired if he found out I dumped his pregnant daughter after he thinks the kid is mine, so I stick with her"

"Why don't you just stay in Brooklyn with us?"

"Everybody knows me here I have a bad reputation here I don't know why though"

"Wait if its not you kid who's is it?" I ask him.

"Some guy named Sebastian" I freeze "his company is her dads opposing company"

Sebastian.

"Sebastian who?" I ask quietly.

"Verlac or something like that" my out of town ex. "Clary are you okay?" I try to answer but I'm to far gone.

. . .

_Ring ring ring._

_My caller display shows Sebs number. Seb is my boyfriend from our of town. We've been dating for a while and I really like him. I pick up._

_"Hey ba—" I'm cut of by moaning. He but dialled me while like ugh with another girl. Oh we are so over. I hang up. I don't cry though I suck it up. _

_He's not worth your tears I tell myself. So I dial my friend Izzy's number._

_"Hey Iz change of plans I'll come tonight" I hear her squeal. _

_"Be over in five" then she hangs up. Oh Clary what have you gotten yourself into._

_An hour later I'm standing in front of my wall mirror. My hair is curled. My eyes are outlined in black. I have a black tube dress that goes to mid-thigh and big black boots. My legs look longer my face more grown up I look nothing like myself. Good. I will show him That he was stupid for cheating on me._

. . .

He didn't hurt me at that moment it was the aftermath that almost killed me.

I blink my eyes open to the blazing afternoon sun.

"You're awake" hear Jace say. Wait where am I? In a park, on a bench my head in Jace's lap.

Then it all comes rushing back to me.

Sebastian.

I sit up slowly. Three flashbacks in one day that's never happened before.

"You just fainted" he says clearly finishing a sentence I didn't hear. Oh so it was different this time.

"I'm just hungry" I lie. My stomach grumbles at the perfect moment.

We walk to a Starbucks and I order a scone. Jace orders some kind of latte. I pull my wallet out ready to pay when he hands the lady a bill. Paying for my order.

"You didn't have to do that" I grumble and stuff my wallet back in my coat pocket. He smiles at me as he bends over to pick something up. I grab our orders and stomp outside. Once outside I walk down the street.

He taps my shoulder and I turn thrusting his drink at him as he hands me a picture. It's the picture I keep of Sam in my wallet it must've fallen out. I look back up at Jace.

The same gold eyes.

The same dazzling smile and mischievous smirk.

The same jaw line.

The same curly hair.

Why didn't I see this before? I take the picture from his hand. No way.

We keep walking he left the day after the party. That explains why everyone resents him. His reputation, oh god. I mentally face palm. How didn't I notice?

I stop walking and turn to him he looks at me puzzled.

"Jace" i say "I have to tell you something"

* * *

Ooooh cliffy I think. Review please and tell me how you liked it!


	3. Telephone

Sorry it's short and I know I haven't updated in forever. Can anybody R&R my other story Photograph. Also R&R this one but I need a couple more reviews before I post my next chapter for that one.

* * *

"Jace I have to tell you something" clary says. I swivel around and meet her glistening green eyes. A smile on my face.

"Yoursamsdad" she says. But what in hell did she just.

"Could you repeat that I don't speak gibberish" she looks down at her feet and is breathing heavily. I'm afraid she's going to faint again when she looks up at me. Eyes pleading for a reason I'm unsure of.

"Your Sam's dad" and it's like the world stops spinning. Everything just freezes. Reality slaps me in the face. All my life I've wished for a family. Now I have one. Wait that's not possible.

"How?"

"Izzy's grad party for you"

Then it all comes back to me.

Drinking. Grinding. Kissing. Bathroom stall. Black boots. Short skirt. Red hair. Green eyes. Twenty missed calls.

A sobs snaps me back to reality. Clary looks about to burst with tears. I look down into her green eyes. Then she sprints off.

"Clary" I yell after her she looks back at me I think about why I called her name "it takes two to tango baby" she stops and lets me catch up to her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Well I'm sorry to say but you can't make baby's alone" she shakes her head at me.

"Not that just never mind leave me alone Jace" she spins away from me.

I grab her wrist and pull her flush against me. "clary" I breathe. I stare into her emerald orbs and lean forward, a millisecond before our lips touch I pull away. "I can't"

"I'm sorry" Clary says.

"No it's not your fault it's just . . ."

"You have a girlfriend" she finishes for me. "Your a player, I'm not your type, Jace I don't want a stupid excuse" she shakes her head.

"Just listen to me" I plead.

"No Jace" she pushes at my chest then stares me in the eyes. "Give it up, your fathers dead you don't have to be cold anymore, just let me in" I stare into her sparkling green eyes feeling my mask melt away. And then it's back up.

"No" I say forcefully. Clary stumbles back like I hit her.

"Clare I can't"

"Can you for once listen to your heart and not your head"

"They both tell me to leave so g'bye" I spin on my heel and the last thing about Clary that I'll remember is the shocked and pained look she had on her face. Maybe I was a little too harsh.

Every bone in my body is telling me to turn around. But I don't I keep walking.

Even when she calls for me all I see is the road ahead, nothing more, nothing less.

CPOV

I guess he didn't change at all I guess he's still that player. I look sadly after his retreating figure we're too opposite. Some say opposites attract but I really guess not. That's when I spot the blue minivan.

"Jace" I scream after him. And I start to run

JPOV

I hear her call my name again I'm tempted to turn around. She sounded so desperate. A force hits me by surprise. And the last thing I remember is Clary's desperate voice telling people to call 911.

IPOV

I really do hope Clary and Jace become close. I know he's a jackass for knocking her up but I really think they'd make an adorable couple.

"Izzy earth to Izzy" something is repeatedly poking me.

"Huh" is the smart ass remark I come up with.

"You were sleeping and I'm bored" Max announces. Oh god he's becoming just like Jace because that's what the world needs, another Jace. I blink and sit up off the couch.

"So you woke me" I say confused.

"Well no duh you're up aren't you" He plops down on the couch next to me.

"Haha very funny where's Sam" I suddenly realize the little devil is missing. That's right I got stuck babysitting while Simon works. Mom apparently needed a time out so she left me with Sam and Max.

"Dunno"

"What?" I shriek. "Sam, Sam, Sam" I yell. Oh no the one day I babysit he gets lost. Of course. I run around the house yelling for Sam when I hear the first giggle. I follow it upstairs. "Sam" I ask cautiously.

Another giggle erupts from the end of the hall. "Sammy where are you?" A giggle comes from Jace's room and I fling open the door and there Samis sitting on the bed smiling. I hesitantly step inside I've never been in Jace's room before. I swallow before tiptoeing into the room and lift Sam off the bed. That's when I notice the perfect view of Clary's room next door.

A phone ringing makes me almost drop Sam and run to get the phone.

"Hello" I ask.

APOV

"Alec darling which scarf do you like better" Magnus holds up a yellow scarf and a blue scarf. I shrug. He throws the blue one at me. "Where that it makes your eyes pop" then the phone rings.

"Hulloh" Magnus says. His face pales at whatever the person on the other line says. He presses end and looks at me.

"We must get to the hospital"

SPOV

I bob my head to the music in my little record shop. It's not mine but I work here so figure the math out yourself. The stores been dead all day and there's been no excitement what so ever. My cell phone rings and I pick up.

"Hey Clare"


	4. Read

Oh my god. Can you believe this? Can you believe any of this? It's like trudging through snow while your lying in sand. It's distress in the sweetest of forms.

And oh how I've fooled you tricked you into believing I'm a story. To be honest I'm only the beginning. Only inspiration at its finest.

Okay so I've been pending some ideas of late and I'm not sure what to do about them. I need your opinion. Tell me which story should I finish first?

_Back from the dead_

_Life without Morphling _

_Just another girl next door_

_Photograph_

Or should I start a new story all together. **Review** and tell me which I should finish first or should I keep doing them in random whenever an idea comes to me. Tell me in that review box right there.


End file.
